


I wish I could forget

by keixakira



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Violence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Harassment, Manga & Anime, Minor Violence, Multi, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keixakira/pseuds/keixakira
Summary: When y/n's mother dies in an accident, she has to go live with her father. The same father who left them for another woman.To make matters worse, her new "mother" already has a daughter, and they both hate her. Because she is not her own daughter, she faces severe punishment when she does not listen to her "mother's" words.Life seems like hell, that is, until she meets the Boys from Kaisei Academy.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Terushima Yuuji/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Author's Note

Okay so before I get into this story I'd like to make a few things clear. Even though I've chosen boys from various classes, in this story everyone except Oikawa and Iwaizumi are 17. Oikawa and Iwaizumi are 20. All of them belong to the same VBC ofc and as for Oikawa and Iwaizumi….. you'll see.  
If this is the first time you're reading a y/n fanfic here are some guides to the short forms I'll be using.  
l/n y/n - last name you name  
e/c - eye colour  
h/c - hair colour

Oh yeah there will be trigger warnings - violence, harassment - so please ignore those chapters if you don't like them….

DISCLAIMER : I do not own any of the Haikyuu Boys Characters, apart from them every other character is made by me.  
This is the first time I'm writing a fanfic in the y/n version so I'm sorry for any mistakes.


	2. A Tearful Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally reaches you new house after being suddenly uprooted from your home. You're greeted with smiling faces and joyful hearts, but under all the smiles, are you really welcomed?

_Why did it have to be her? Why couldn't it be me? Why was I saved?_ These thoughts were running through y/n's head through the funeral. _16 short years. That's how long I had got to spend with my mother._ After y/n's father had left them for another woman, my mother worked really hard to support us. I was never ungrateful, never complained and always ALWAYS helped my mother with work. Then why did she leave me all alone!!!! Tears streamed down your face as you saw the picture of your smiling mother. **"Why her…"** you sobbed. Your (e/c) had become puffy and red.

You see, y/n and her mom were coming back from a camping trip when it suddenly started to rain. Having still a long way to go before reaching home, they stopped midway and took shelter under a tree in the middle of nowhere. There was lightning and thunder…. It was the beginning of a huge storm from the looks of it. Her mom suddenly realised that she had left the car keys on the door and rushed to go get it. Y/n had tried to stop her, offering to go get it instead but her mom did not listen. To y/n's horror she saw lightning strike the car just when her mom was getting the car keys. It was instant death. She didn't have it in her to even run to her mom, fear made her stand still. With some difficulty she managed to call the ambulance, but it was too late. With the storm and their current location, it took them 2 hours to reach there and by that time her mother was no more.

Y/n was jolted back into the presence with someone tapping on her shoulder, that someone being her father. Yes, the same one who had left them for someone else. **"Y/n it's time for us to leave."** he spoke before moving towards the car. Tears threatened to leave my eyes. **"I never asked for this"** you mumbled, **"I don't want to go live with…. Him."** But you had no other choice. None of your relatives wanted you and when your father proposed to take you to live with them, you had no option but to agree.

He had this weird idea of a happy family. Even though we just sat through my mother's funeral, his first wife's funeral, all he spoke about was how I'd love it in Japan. **"Shut up…. Just shut up! My mother just died!!!"** you screamed in between his talks, **"Just because you offered to take me in does not mean I'm grateful to you."** You saw him opening his mouth to speak.

 **"No! I have two more years before I turn 18 and once I do I'm leaving!"** You continued, **"I did not ask to be moved to the posh houses in Japan. Just because you married a rich woman does not mean I forgive you for leaving us. Hell I don't even consider you as my father anymore. This,"** you point at the both of you, **"is just formalities. And don't for a second think I'm going to call your wife "mother". I had and will have only 1 mother"**

After this long speech, you were quite proud of yourself but what you didn't expect was his cold reply, **"Well y/n, I tried being nice to you but apparently you're too stubborn. Don't worry I didn't expect anything out of you, but this teenage rebellion has got to go. I see y/m/n never taught you manners. Don't worry my wife will take care of that. You'll soon become a proper lady, worthy of the upper class society."**

You stare at him dumbfounded with a glint of anger at him insulting your mother. You were trying to figure out whether what he just said had truth hidden in it, or was it just to threaten you. Not getting anything more out of him, you stare out of the window saying silent goodbyes to the country-side and bracing yourself for the prim and proper society of Japan, one you had only seen in movies and series.

Somewhere along the way, you fell asleep. When you woke up, you felt that your cheeks were wet. Without realizing it, you had cried yourself to sleep. **"Guess this is going to be a thing now,"** you whispered. **"We're almost home y/n"** came your father's voice when he noticed that you were awake. You looked out the window and your eyes widened in surprise. Two storied bungalows with big lawns surrounded you on both sides. **"Tch"** you scoffed. **"I'm going to be living here?"**

He soon stopped the car in front of a similar looking bungalow. Rolling your eyes you got out of the car and stretched your body. 6 hours in a car was not a joke, not to mention you were now 6 hours away from your hometown. You saw your father carry your boxes one after the other into the…..house? Two people greeted him at the door, a woman and a girl. **"Time to put on my social face"** you told yourself while walking up to them.

As soon as they noticed you, the woman smiled, **"Hi y/n, I'm Nishimura Mai and this is my daughter Nishimura Ayame. We're so glad you could come live with us."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well like I stated before this is my first time writing a y/n fanfic so I'd love to hear your comments. Stay tuned for the next chapter.
> 
> Arigatogōzaimas


	3. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n's life is officially hell when she realises the true intentions of her new "family". She thought she'd have an ally, Ayame, but boy was she wrong.

**"Hi y/n, I'm Nishimura Mai and this is my daughter Nishimura Ayame. We're so glad you could come live with us."**

Shocked could not even begin to describe what you were feeling. After your father had threatened you with those words, you could not match this smiling woman with the woman he made her out to be. On the other hand, Nishimura-san said they were glad but her daughter sure seemed to be scowling at her. Nevertheless I spoke sweetly, **" Nice to meet you Nishimura-san, I'm l/n y/n. Please call me l/n."** you added.

Hearing you, her smile dipped a little, but it was back up, **"Whatever you say sweetheart."** she replied, not missing a beat. You felt like gagging. " **Ayame will show you around the house while I prepare the food."** Without another word she, and you father went inside the house. You looked expectantly at Ayame, **"Well?"**

 **"Tch follow me"** she answered and walked into the house. **"Ano ne… How old are you?"** No answer. **"Are our rooms gonna be close by?"** No answer. _Geez this girl's weird,_ you thought. _How am I supposed to be nice when she doesn't even respond._ **"Ayame-chan… where's my room gonna be?"** She stopped walking and you crashed into her back. **"Ittai…"** **"Listen here,"** Ayame started. **"I don't like you, never will. So before you try to act all goody-two shoes with me, let me tell you to stop. I've heard all about you."**

You raise your eyebrows as she continues, **"I am Nishimura-san to you."** she glared at me. _Well guess I've got no need to try to get on her good side, not that she has one,_ you think to yourself. Out loud you say, **"Incase you didn't realise, I call your mother the same."** _Well, sorry personality AND stupidity._ You almost laughed out loud. **"Fine whatever then. Call me Ayame-san, I'm not your friend."**

 **"Whatever. Just take me to my room."** She smirked and started walking, passing a few rooms. **"Where is my room?"** you ask curiously, since you obviously passed every room in this house. **"Oh honey, you'll see"** she replies and opens a door at the end of the house. _There are stairs …. Stairs… they're going to murder me,_ you think. Ayame walks up the stairs and… _OMG IT'S CREAKING... that's it I know they want me dead._ You sigh.

Once you reach the top you see a loft. _Seriously? The loft? These guys are gonna have me room in the loft?_ You control your urge to lash out at everyone in that house, starting from your father and that smiley woman and ending with Ayame. **"Well make yourself at home"** she smirked and left me in the room. Once you were sure she was out of hearing you screamed, **"Well that's just great isn't it? Seriously mom you left me with them!!! Why did you have to leave? We were happy… Now I'm dragged to this hell, leaving my friends and family behind."** Tears streamed down your eyes.

After an hour of crying and staring into space you hear your name being called. You wipe your tears and look around you, **"Guess I should clear up this place and make it habitable" "L/N!!!"** You roll your eyes, **"After I deal with the screaming Banshee!"** You chuckle and leave the loft and go down. **"Yes?"** You ask when you see Nishimura-san in the dining-room. **"Ohh l/n good you're here. Sit down we're going to eat"**

 **"At 7…. Ohh it's almost 9."** You sit down at the table and wait for Ayame and your father to come. _This should be fun,_ you think to yourself as you start eating. The first few minutes of your meal went in silence when Ayame spoke up, **"I hope you don't plan on sending her to my school. I would honestly be embarrassed"**

Well that did it, **"Ah excuse you-" "Now now girls,"** interrupted Nishimura-san, **"l/n will not be joining you at school this year so you have nothing to worry about." "Yeah exactly- wait what?"** You couldn't believe what you just heard. **"What do you mean I won't be going to school? I'm a high schooler… I need to go to school."**

You see Nishimura-san and your father shaking their heads. **"I told you she'd be like this didn't I?"** your father told Nishimura-san. **"Be like what exactly?" "Yes, I see the problem"** she replied to her husband, quite ignoring me. **"WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!"** you shouted. You were clearly getting agitated. Their expressions were creeping you out. _Just what problem were you stuck in._

Nishimura-san turned to you, but instead of the smile you saw in the morning, you were greeted by a cold glare, **"Looks like there's no need to hide it anymore. L/n your manners are atrocious and you need to learn to behave. After all you now live with us and we expect you not to defame our family name." "Oh I don't quite care about your family name"** you interrupt.

You think you won, but you hear a laugh that sends a chill down your spine. **"Oh sweetheart, you will start to care once your privileges are cut down. To start with, I don't think you need a phone because I'm sure you don't have many friends, hand it over."** You start to refuse but Ayame snatches it from your pocket and gives it to her mother. She looks at you with a smug face.

 **"Second, you're not to talk with any of the neighbours, actually, you don't have any reason to go out so you can stay in your room all day. There are books and a radio. Half your day will anyway go with your studies taught by me."** By this time you had already tuned her out. You were horrified. How could they do this to you?

Then you realised that these were not your relatives, nor were close. Hell you're sure they didn't even want you but for some sick twisted reason they took you in.

 **"Are you listening to me l/n?" "Huh? Oh yeah Nishimura-san." "Good now you are excused, please go to your room and get yourself settled. Classes start tomorrow at 8am sharp."** As soon as she said that you run and go to your room. Hot tears fall from your eyes as you realise the situation you're in. Your phone's taken away and you've basically been on house arrest. Is this how your life's going to be forever?

You unpack your things while still crying. Once you're done, you start to explore the loft. It's spacious and you have it all to yourself. While walking near the wall, you hear the wood near your hand creak. Curiosity gets the better of you and you try to push it. To your amazement it opens to a secret space. The place was dusty, which led you to believe that no one in the house knew about it. You smiled, knowing you had one secret over them and crawled inside.

You were halfway in when you heard some voices. **"Enroll her in Kaisei Academy? Are you sure?" "Yes of course they have the best teachers and Ayame will be enrolled there next year too." "Should we really send them together? Ayame will not be happy" "That's okay, someone needs to keep and eye on that brat anyway. But we'll talk about this next year, let's see how she changes her behaviour in a year!"**

You cover your mouth so as to not scream. I mean, you just heard a conversation about how you weren't trusted so…. The last line kept playing in your head **_"_** _But we'll talk about this next year, let's see how she changes her behaviour in a year!"_

You made up your mind to behave exactly as Nishimura-san wanted you to, after all you did want to get out of this place, even if it was just a few hours in school. Pretending to be the meek timid girl they wanted you to be would be hard, but you had to do it for yourself.

With these thoughts, and your newfound secret space, y/n went to sleep dreading the days to come, but secretly held the hope that you'd soon be free.

\-----------

Y/n's alarm woke her up at 7pm. **"Ugh why is it so damn early!!!"** you scream. You reach over to check instagram only to remember that your phone was taken away. **"Dammit that stupid Ayame, now I don't have a phone anymore. Are they really trying to imprison me here!"** You get off the bed grabbing a change of clothes. Luckily for you, there's a tiny washroom in the lift so you don't have to concern yourself with the _*gag*_ family before breakfast. After freshening up you go down to see Nishimura-san making breakfast. **"Sit down. We'll start classes after breakfast. Ayame and Akito-san (your father) have already left for school and work."**

You nod your head and sit down waiting to eat. **"Itadakimasu"** you mumble before starting your meal. Once you're done you keep the plate in the sink and move to the room in which Nishimura-san is waiting.

**"Ahh you're here…. Take a seat we're gonna start your lessons now."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp- okay hahahaha two chapters and I haven't introduced the guys yet.... I promise they'll be introduced in the next chapter.
> 
> Before that though there's one question I'd like to ask ya'll... Basically the one year spent by y/n is traumatizing so when she starts at Kaisei Academy.... Do you want her (you) to be a timid shy girl or a badass sarcastic girl?  
> Comment what you want because I have a storyline for both!!!!


	4. The first meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's your first day at school. You're finally allowed to join Kaisei Academy after a year and you're now a 2nd year. Will your first day be as good as you hope or will it be a horrible disaster?

Timeskip : a year later  
(You must be curious about what happened to y/n in the past year…. Well there'll be flashbacks which will explain everything along the way UwU)

Y/n wakes up to the sound of the alarm. **"Ughhh why is this ringing so early!"** you whine…. And then it hit you. Today was the day you'd start school. Your second year at Kaisei Academy. You jumped up and went to take a shower. _L_ _a da Li da da dum dum_ you hum while you change and get into the bath. **"Holy mother of-"** you scream as you get in.

You look down at the cuts on your legs and sigh, **"I'd completely forgotten about these!"** You try to shower without getting soap on your cuts and curse every time it stings.

 ** _*flashback to two days back*_**  
Nishimura-san had called you downstairs in the morning before breakfast. **"Yes?"** you ask when you entered her room. **"Ohh l/n it's you."** You stopped yourself from rolling your eyes, _of course it's me YOU called me_. **"I want you to throw the trash I had told Akito-san to take it but he forgot."** You nod and turn to leave when you hear her, **"Make sure to throw it and come back in. I don't want you talking to strangers, girls or boys." "Yes Nishimura-san"** you mumble and go out.

 **"Take the trash and throw it. Don't talk to anyone. Do this. Do that. No, I won't give you your phone, you don't need it."** You mock Nishimura-san as you walk outside with the trash. In between your mumbling you heard a soft laugh. You swiftly turn your head to find the source of laughter only to see a silver haired guy with a skateboard standing across the street. You flushed red. Guess you weren't as soft as you thought you were.

 **"Hey, you new here?"** The guy asked. He seems to be the same age as you. Even though you had been warned against talking to the neighbours you walked towards him, **"Hi, no I've been living here for a year now."** You pointed at your house. He gives you a puzzled look, **"Oh uhm sorry it's just that I've never seen you around here."**

 **"That's ok-"** you continue to say but a shout interrupted you. **"l/n where are you!!" "Well that's my cue … to go"** you threw the trash and walked back in the house sighing. **"See you again!"** The boy shouted before hopping on his skateboard and going, **"l/n huh, she's cute. I wonder if I'll see her again."**

You smiled to yourself and opened the door only to find an angry Nishimura-san glaring at you. **"Who was that boy?"** she spat out. You shake your head, **"No one. He just came and spoke to me out of nowhere."** As soon as you said those words you realized your mistake.

 **"So you spoke to a stranger?"** she asked. **"Yes, but he-"** **"Haven't I told you many times that you are not to talk to strangers" "Yes, but-" "That's enough out of you."** she shouted, **"Go into my office. I will deal with you after I speak to your father about this behaviour."** You had no choice but to comply and you waited. You knew what would be coming. This was always how it started, made to stay in office, a phone call to your dad, and then some punishment. After 5 mins she came back holding a belt.

Your eyes widened in horror, **"No Nishimura-san I'm sorry I promise it won't happen again."** Your words were of no help as she whipped your legs. You cry out in pain and beg her to stop but she doesn't. After a few more whips she stops, **"I hope you have learnt your lesson. This should be the last time you disobey me."** Tears threatened to leave your eyes, **"Yes Nishimura-san."**

 **"Now go to your room and study until you are called."** As soon as she says that you run as fast as your hurt legs could carry you. Once you were back in your room you locked the door and started crying. This wasn't the first time you were beaten and it surely wouldn't be the last.

**_*Flashback ends*_ **

  
Once you got out of the shower you took your uniform which was lying on your bed. Kaisei Academy had a nice uniform and that was one of the reasons you were happy to be going there….. scratch that…. The ONLY reason you were happy to be going there. Your summer uniform consisted of a white full sleeve shirt with light pink borders and a gold button at the end. A black waistcoat with pink borders and a black and pink ribbon at your collar. You also had a black skirt with pink borders.

You weren't the girly type but since spring and cherry blossoms were your favourite you didn't mind the pink touch to your uniform. After tying your (h/c) hair up in a ponytail you proceed to cover up the cuts on your legs with makeup. **"Ugh, that woman really marked me up bad. How does she expect me to go to school with cuts. They talk about family name and shit but they can let me walk around with cuts showing that I've been beaten up."**

Once you're satisfied with the cover up you grab your bag with a few books and a pencil box and walk down. **"L/n you'll be going to school with Ayame so hurry up and eat or you'll miss the bus."** You just nod in response and grab the toast. The less you talk in the house, the better. It gives them the idea that you have sobered down. You see Ayame come down in the same uniform grab a toast and walk out, no smiles, no "hi's", nothing. You roll your eyes, **"snob."**

After a few minutes you hear her scream, **"l/n get out or I'll tell the bus to leave without you!"** You jumped up and ran outside because you knew Ayame would very well leave you. You definitely didn't want to be late on your first day.

You walk to the back and sit down near the window in the last seat. Ayame made no move to sit next to her and so you also pretended to ignore her existence. Kaisei Academy was a huge school, probably the best since it was only for the rich kids who could afford the tuition fee. You guess you could consider yourself lucky to be studying there, but then again you wondered if they'd be filled with snobs like Ayame.

 **"I wish I could meet that boy again."** you whisper to no one in particular, **"He seemed nice but when has my luck ever been in my favour."** After a half hour ride your bus stops and everyone gets down. You turn to the driver and smile, **"Thank you for the ride." "Anytime kid!"** he smiles. **"Well I would never- in all my years I've never been thanked. Guess there are some kids with manners who go here."** he said after you had gotten off the bus.

You see many of them meeting up with friends. **"Perks of not knowing anyone."** you mumble as you see Ayame walk up to some girls and laugh. **"Well I definitely can't count on her for help so…. Time to find the office and get my schedule."** You start roaming the halls before finally reaching the office. The woman looks up at you as you enter, **"Yes? How may I help you?" "Uhm… I'm new here. I came to pick up my schedule."**

 **"Name?" "L/n y/n"** You see her typing something and then printing it out. She then hands you that paper and another one. **"Here are your classes and the building map. I've marked in your classes, follow it until you've memorized them."** She then goes back to her work. You stare at her dumbfounded. _Geez is everyone in this school a snob? A little help would not kill them._ You thank her _(not that she was of much help)_ and walked out to figure out the way to your first class.

While looking at your schedule, you hear the bell ring. Sighing, you start walking to your first class.

8:00-9:10 - Homeroom/English |   
9:15-10:15 - Maths |   
10:20-11:20 - Science |   
11:20-11:50 - BREAK  
12-1 - Japanese |   
1:15-3 - Club activities | 

**"Gahhh this school is so darn big how will I find my-"** you crash into someone and fall down. **"Ittaiii!"** You look up to see a man staring at your legs, you look down and see that your skirt had flown up while you fall. You turn red as you still feel his eyes on you. **"Miss?"** he asks. **"l/n y/n"** you reply while getting up. **"Ahh Miss l/n you should really watch where you're going."** Something in his tone made you flinch when he spoke to you. You made a mental note to stay away from him in future. **"I'm Komuro Yutaka, Vice-Principal of this Academy."** He looks you down before continuing, **"and might I add that your skirt is way too short according to the school standards. You wouldn't want guys staring you down now would you?"**

You look down at yourself before looking to see that he had moved closer to you. **"Uh Yutaka-sensei my…. My clothes are just the right length."** You start to move back but your back hits the wall. You gulp and he moves closer to you. **"I don't think so l/n-san"** he whispers while holding your leg. Before you could scream you hear a voice, **"Ahhh l/n-san there you are!"** He moved away from you while coughing. **"Tooru-san what do you need l/n for?" "Oh sensei…. She missed homeroom so Hajime sent me to look for her."**

 **"I see. Well take her to class. I found her wandering around, probably skipping class"** You felt yourself getting angry. _How dare he! First he commented on my skirt and then touched me and now he's lying about how he found me._ Before you could say anything, the other sensei grabbed your hand and walked away. Confused, you ask, **"sensei my classroom is in the other direction." "Well that man is there and he doesn't know your first class does he?"** He looks at you and you shake your head. **"Good so we'll go here"** he opens an office and enters it and locks it.

 **"Go sit down, you're shaking"** he says and goes to grab some snacks that are on the table. You hadn't even realised that you were shaking. **"So tell me what happened? l/n was it?" "Yes. It's l/n y/n but you can call me y/n sensei. After all you did just save me." "I did, didn't I"** you see him smirk, **"But go on tell me what happened."**

You tell him how you're new and everything that happened up until he came to get you. **"Btw sensei…. How did you know my name? Was all that about me missing homeroom the truth?" "Huh?"** He looks at you puzzled, **"Oh that, no I was walking when I heard him say your name and pin you to the wall so I came to the rescue like the amazing gentleman that I am."** He ends with a smirk and you feel yourself blushing.

 _No stop,_ you tell yourself mentally. _He's a teacher here, though he doesn't look very old, but still no, stop it!_ While you were scolding yourself you heard the office door bang open, **"Trashykawa where are you!" "Oops-"** he jumped and hid behind his desk, **"don't tell him that I'm here"** you nod and the door opens to reveal an annoyed guy, around the same age as the sensei you just spoke to. He sees you and asks if you had seen Oikawa.

Now he had saved you but you were the mischievous kind so you slyly pointed at the table while saying **"No."** out loud. The other guy understood you, **"Okay I'll go look outside."** he replied. He pretended to open and close the door and the sensei - Oikawa - jumped up, **"whew he's gon-"** his eyes widened as he sees the other guy still there. He turns to you and you stick your tongue out at him.

Suddenly the other guy realises your presence, **"Wait Oikawa why do you have a student in your office. I swear to God if you did anything I will smack you" "Iwa-channnn~"** he whines, **"I just saved y/n from that Yukata Vice Principal"** The other guy looks at you, **"y/n? L/n y/n?"** You nod in reply. **"Oh so it was you who missed homeroom today."**

 **"Ehhhh Iwa-chan you really have her in homeroom!!"** The guy turns to you, **"please excuse his behaviour, he has the mind of a 5-year old. I'm Iwaizumi Hajime and that whinning child there is Oikawa Tooru."** you laugh at his description of Oikawa, **"We're the new teachers here." "But you look so young to be a teacher, Iwaizumi-sensei."** you blurted out and then looked at the floor when you realised what you just said.

He just laughs in response, **"Yeah, Oikawa here is 20 while I'm 19. Our fathers know the Principal and since they want us to become teachers, they sent us here for training rather than college."** He paused and looked at you before adding, **"you don't need to call us sensei, we're just three years older than you. Though don't tell any other girl about it they might just kill you. This guy over here already has a fanclub"**

You laugh and agree. **"Hai Iwaizumi-san. Though I will call you sensei in classes."** Oikawa had stopped whining by now, **"oh drop the honourifics and call me Oikawa it's fine." "Same, you can call me Iwaizumi"** You stare at them waiting for them to tell you it's a joke before replying, **"Sure…. Oikawa, Iwaizumi." "Yay I got a pretty girl in my fanclub"** You glare at him, **"I most definitely am NOT joining your fanclub."**

Oikawa just pouts at this while Iwaizumi laughs, **"that's right, keep him in his place."** You join in the laughter. You all hear the bell ring. **"Guess I gotta get to my next class now. I can't skip all day"** Iwaizumi smiles, **"Can I see your schedule?"** he asks. You gave it to him. **"Oohh looks like you have classes with us both. Homeroom/English and Japanese. I'm your English teacher and Oikawa here will be teaching you Japanese."**

Your eyes light up at the thought of your friends? - I guess you could call them friends now even though they were your sensei - teaching you. Now you atleast know two people. **"Well"** you sigh, **"I got math now."** They both look at you puzzled. **"What?"** you glare at them. **"Didn't anybody tell you? You only have homeroom on the first day and then you hand in your club forms and meet up with your club until 12. Then you go home."** You sigh, _of course they didn't tell me about this important information._

 **"So, club is compulsory, I see. Well I'll get going to my class and get the form."** You get up and leave when you hear Oikawa shout, **"y/n-chan give me your number."** You freeze at the door remembering that you don't have a phone. **"Uh…. I don't have one?" "Ehhh y/n-chan how can you not have a-"** his voice was cut off by Iwaizumi smacking his head, **"Oikawa stop it, she doesn't HAVE to have a phone."** You silently thank him for not asking questions. **"Well y/n-chan if the Vice Principal troubles you again feel free to come into the office and stay here. It's always open and one of us should always be here. Lock it when you're inside we'll knock thrice so you'll know it's us."**

You just stared at them, tears threatened to fall out. Ever since your mother died, no one treated you so kindly. Your father was never at home, Nishimura-san would only talk to you during classes and Ayame would never talk to you. **"Thank you… really this means a lot"** and you leave the office before you started crying infront of them.

 ** _*Oikawa's POV*_**  
 **"Ne Iwa-chan~ she's different isn't she?That why you offered her to come to the office if she's in trouble?" "Well if you mean she didn't fangirl over you as soon as she saw you then yes." "Mean Iwa-chan~"** you reply pouting. He laughs at you but then continues, **"But yeah there's something weird about her. Only the rich come to this school and we usually know their families. I've never heard of her. I'm definitely curious."**

 **"Ahahaha Iwa-chan~ you seem like a protective brother to her."** He gives you a look and takes the nearest thing and throws it at you. **"Ittaiiiii. So not a brother? Mhm is someone already crushing on y/n?"** you shout. **"Shut up Trashykawa. You heard her, she said she didn't have a phone. How can a 17-year old not have a phone."** You wait for him to continue, **"hidden existence, no phone, and the cuts on her leg. There's something very wrong with her."**

Oikawa looks at him puzzled, **"cuts? I didn't notice any." "She tried to hide it… with makeup I guess but a little rubbed off and I noticed."** Oikawa just stared at the chair you were sitting in. **"Well guess it's up to us to protect her!"** Iwaizumi nodded.

 ** _*Your POV*_**  
As soon as you left the office you took a deep breath and walked to your classroom. You entered and asked the first person about the club forms. **"Go to the club office and get a form, sign it, find your club sensei, show it to him and you're in."** they reply. You continue to ask where the club office is but they've already moved on to talking to their friends.

You sigh and move out to go find the office only to crash into someone…. Again.  
You look up to see an annoyed Ayame with two girls and three boys. _Oh boy! This should be fun,_ you think to yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yep I finally introduced Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Yes I know teacher-student relationships are weird, even though they're just three years older, I've decided to make it a brother-sister relationship with them both. But let's see I might change my mind or if y'all want it to be a romantic relationship.
> 
> Please do leave your comments on the chapter!


	5. The Volleyball Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n walks in on the Volleyball Club, while they're changing. According to Ayame, the VBC boys are known for targetting innocent new commers. Will y/n be their victim or is it just a rumour?

**"Watch where you're going"** she snapped. After what happened in the morning with the VP and then your fun time with Oikawa and Iwaizumi you couldn't give a shit about her attitude, **"Oh go fall off a cliff would ya."** You're not even surprised when she smiles at you, **"oh l/n it's just you."** There it was, the sweet girl act. Why she acted that way you didn't know, but you knew that tone and flinched.

 _ ***Flashback starts***_  
Nishimura-san had gone out for work and you needed clarification about a school rule so you go looking for Ayame. You knock on her door, but no reply comes so you open it, **"Ayame I'm coming-"** you break off when you see the sight in front of you.

Ayame was pressed up against the wall with only her bra and underwear on while a guy was kissing her neck. They both hear you and turn to look at you, the boy smirking while Ayame was glaring. **"You can join us if you want,"** the guy continued. **"Uhm.. I'll just… come back later."** You mumble and run back into your room. Half an hour later you hear the door open and close indicating the boy's departure.

You continue with your work when Ayame opens the door. She walked up to you and slapped your face, **"How dare you just walk into my room. Haven't you learnt something called manners."** You got off the bed and looked her in the eye, **"well I'm sorry you're so busy sucking face with some guy to lock your damn door." "Listen here you little bitch,"** she grabs your neck and chokes you, **"Not another word out of you before I tell mom that you haven't learnt a thing. If you want to go to school in a week you'll learn to behave or else."**

She drops her hand and walks out the door while you gasp for breath, **"I can't wait to get out of here."** you think while rubbing your neck.  
 ** _*Flashback ends*_**

You're pulled back to the presence with her sickly voice, **"so l/n did you join any club?"** Oh no. Not this, you think. **"Nope."** You reply in the same sweet tone, **"I'm sure you joined the cheerleading squad as always."** It was more a statement than a question. **"Well of course, I'm here to support my boys."** You gag internally. **"I was on my way to the club office to get my form. I'll take your leave now."** Ayame smirks as you leave but since you had already turned your back you never noticed it.

 ** _*Ayame's POV*_**  
 **"L/n wait up."** you call, **"what now?"** she asks. **"The office isn't that way. It's the door there."** You say pointing behind you. She looks at you puzzled, **"But the map says-" "Oh no the map is wrong"** your friend joins in, she caught onto your plan, **"They've changed a few offices but haven't yet changed it in the map."**

You saw l/n look at the both of you, trying to figure out whether this was a prank or not. Finally she nodded and moved behind you. **"I'd love to stay and watch the chaos unfold but we gotta get back to the club. Impressions matter."** you snicker while your friends laugh and walk away with you.

Where had you sent l/n? To the boys volleyball changing room of course. The boys in that club were all from the richest families living in Japan. It was a rumour that they loved to make a target out of new students in the school and make their life hell. You knew rumours are usually never true, you were smart enough to know that but then…. This was Kaisei Academy and anything was possible here.

 ** _*Your POV*_**  
You never trusted Ayame after all that has happened with you, but when her friends joined in without hesitation you started to think they were right. They honestly couldn't have planned this from the start could they? You were lost in thought as you opened the door to the room that Ayame pointed to was the office.

 **"Excuse me I'm-"** you look up and shriek. In front of you were 7 shirtless boys. You quickly turn to get out but notice that the door was locked, **"shit how'd the door get locked." "Oya! Who's the little kitten who showed up at our doorstep"** you hear one say. **"Come on Kuroo, don't embarrass the kid like that."** responded another. You could practically feel them smirking at you.

 **"Kei, who are you talking to?"** came a familiar voice. Forgetting that there were shirtless guys behind you, you turn to find the source of that voice. Another boy had come out of the showers. He turns to see you standing there and his eyes widened, **"it's you!" "Wait, you know her?"** the blond with glasses -Kei?- asked. **"Uhm kind of, l/n was it?"**

You nod in response, **"wait how'd you know?" "Oh well someone kinda shouted that name and I assumed it was yours."** You widen your eyes in response, **"I'm l/n y/n but you can call me y/n. What's your name?"** The boy laughed, _oh what a beautiful laugh_ you thought. **"It's Koushi Sugawara, but you can call me Suga''**

He points and the other guys, **"This one with the bedhead is Kuroo, the blond with glasses is Tsukishima, the tiny kid next to him is Nishinoya, the pudding head with his game is Kenma, that over-enthusiastic kid waiting to ask you ask about yourself is Bokuto, the one holding him down is Akaashi and lastly the guy with the earrings smirking at you is Terushima. We're part of the Volleyball Club (VBC)"**

 **"Nice to ahem meet you all, I guess. Put some clothes on maybe?"** You ask. Tsukishima raises his eyebrows, **"might I remind you that YOU walked into OUR changing room."** **"YEAH HOW DID THAT HAPPEN Y/N"** looks like Akaashi could no longer hold Bokuto down since he obviously shouted loud enough for the whole school to hear.

You fiddled with your waistcoat, **"I was looking for the club office and met my step sister. She decided to play a prank on me and send me here instead."** you forced a laugh so they wo't questio your prank story. **"You haven't joined a club yet?"** Suga asked. You shake your head, **"Well…"** he starts, **"the VBC is looking for a manager and I'm sure the boys don't-"** he broke off seeing Nishinoya and Bokuto shake their head vigorously.

You just laugh, **"sure I'd love to. Though I still don't know where the office is." "I'll take you"** Suga exclaimed, **"we can even go meet the club advisor and coach then." "Uh but aren't you-"** you see him dressed in his VB uniform. Their uniform had a black base for the top, with light blue stripes, the colours for the boy's uniform in Kaisei Academy. The shorts were black with light blue lines on two sides. **"....still undressed"** you finish softly.

  
(Yes I stole their uniform cuz I AM IN LOVE! I was originally using something else and only using the Seijoh design for the jacket but then guess what I stumbled upon this piece of art and I couldn't help myself.)

 **"Oie Princess don't stare at us"** smirked Terushima. **"You just wish I were staring at you,"** came your reply. **"Oie Yūji, stop picking on her,"** he opened the door and turned to you, **"shall we?"** You nod and follow him, **"Bye boys see y'all soon!"** And walk out. You both walk in silence for a while before Suga speaks up, **"So…. I'm guessing you don't get along with your step sister."** You grimace at his words, **"What made you think that? To answer you, nope. Not at all."**

He looks at you fondly and laughs at your face, **"You look cute."** Startled by his words you just look at him from the side of his eyes but all you see is a smiling Suga. **"Thank you, you're pretty handsome yourself."** He turns red but clutches his heart dramatically, **"Oh the Gods must be happy with me since they sent an angel to be my friend."** You laugh at his words which gain you some looks by the students around you but you couldn't care less.

 **"We're friends?"** you ask nervously. He stops acting to give you a look, **"Well of course we are y/n, like I said you're cute."** He looks at you in the eye and with all seriousness continues, **"I'm keeping you!!"** He hugs you by the neck to show his love. **"Hai hai Suga I got it I'm never gonna question this friendship again."** He leaves you neck and pats your head, **"Good. And now we've reached. Let's go officially make you our manager."**

Unbeknownst to you, one of Ayame's friends overheard you. Everyone close to her knew about you and of course kept an eye on you to tell Ayame about it. Seeing you so close to Suga, she was jealous as the VBC would rarely talk to any girls, herself included. She didn't like the fact that y/n so easily entered the school and got them laughing with her. She decided to smash her happiness by becoming the manager of the VBC.

Since this school had a lot of clubs, there would only be one manager for the VBC and once the club advisor signs your club application, it cannot be changed until there are valid reasons. She quickly added VBC manager on her club form and went to look for the club advisor.

You had no idea of this conspiracy and so you were smiling and laughing with Suga while filling up your form. **"Well that's done"** he claps his hand, **"let's go look for sensei and make this final."** You walk out the office with him only to see a girl talking to Oikawa. **"Would you look at that, sensei came looking for us!"** Your eyes widened in surprise, **"Ehhhh Oikawa-sensei is our advisor?"**

 **"You know him?" "Uhhh yeah we met, he's my Japanese teacher"** Suga just shrugs and walks over to Oikawa, **"Oie sensei I found us a manager."** Hearing a voice, he looked up to see you and Suga walking towards him, **"Koushi, y/n nice to meet you"** he smirked looking at you. **"What can I do for you both?" "I found us a manager!!!"** he smiles at Oikawa but frowns when he sees a club form in his hands. **"Ne sensei what's that?"**

The girl beside y'all coughs, **"well you don't need a manager anymore because you already got one."** When you both look at her puzzled she points at herself, **"Me"** You both turn back to Oikawa for an explanation and he just shakes his head. **"Yui was it?"** he asks the girl, **"well I'm sorry but I'll have to decline your club form. You have had no experience in Volleyball but y/n here has played volleyball in her old school. If there would've been no other I'd have taken you but experience is what the team needs, that's something you do not have."**

The girl - Yui - just glared at you and if looks could kill you'd be 10 feet under. You hid behind Suga and held his arm. This action did not go unnoticed by both and Oikawa raised his eyebrows at Suga. He just shook his head. He himself had no idea why y/n clinged to him in fear of just a girl.

In reality, Yui glaring at you just reminded you of Ayame glaring at you which definitely creeped you out. **"Yui, you may leave, don't forget to change your club by today."** She just turned around without acknowledging any of us. Once she was out of sight, Oikawa looked around and when he saw no one, he jumped on you, **"Y/n-channnnn~ why didn't you tell me you'd join the VBC?"**

Suga screeched, like legit screeched when he jumped on you, **"Oikawa get off her before I call Iwa and tell on you" "Oikawa. I. Can't. Breathe. Get. Off. Me."** You hit his arm and he left you. **"Mean Suga, you know Iwa-chan will hit me again, don't snitch on me!" "Too late!"** he said pointing behind Oikawa.

You notice an angry Iwaizumi walking towards y'all and you couldn't help but giggle. Oikawa runs and hides behind you, **"Oie don't hide behind me after choking me"** you laugh. **"Hey Iwaizumi"** you say, since they obviously knew Suga there was no need to call them sensei. **"Hey y/n''** he replied, **"Oikawa move. Didn't I tell you to behave. You jumping on her might just get in trouble."**

 **"But Iwa-chan….. I looked around before doing it and there was no one."** he pouted at him. Iwaizumi sighs, **"Just don't do it in school. You never know who's watching." "Oooo that reminds me, your form y/n-chan. Let me sign it and make it official!"** Iwaizumi looks at you, **"you're joining the club?"** You smile, **"Yep, as the manager, the boys all agreed so I couldn't tell them no, plus I do love Volleyball."**

 **"Here you go y/n-chan, welcome to Kaisei Academy VBC. You are officially our manager. Let's go to the club room."** He drags you by your hand and you all go to the volleyball room. The other two just shake their head and walk behind y'all.

Since the school was big, all the club rooms were far from each other. All the clubs were indoor, the swimming pool, the basketball court, the volleyball court. Only the baseball and football club had their courts in the open. The volleyball court was the furthest away from the school building so it took the four of you a while before you reached.

Oikawa opens the door and you see the other boys practising their spikes. They all stop when they see you standing beside him. **"Oh ho look who decided to join us"** Kuroo smirks. **"Y/n-chan!!!"** cried Nishinoya and Bokuto, they ran towards you and jumped on you. **"Heavy. Iwa, Suga, help!"** you cry as you're buried under them.

It was Akaashi who actually pulled them both off of you. You sit up and stare at him and then thank him. Iwaizumi claps his hand to get their attention. **"Listen up boys, y/n is now officially our manager so please stand in a line and introduce yourself to her along with your positions."** The boys left their places and came and stood before you.

 **"Kuroo Tetsuro, Middle Blocker, Spiker and Captain."**  
 **"Sugawara Koushi, Setter, Spiker and Vice Captain."**  
 **"Nishinoya Yu, Libero"**  
 **"Tsukishima Kei, Middle Blocker"**  
 **"Kenma Kozume, Setter"**  
 **"Terushima Yūji, spiker"**  
 **"Akaashi Keiji, Setter and Spiker"**  
 **"Bokuto Koutaro, Ace"**  
 **"Oikawa Tooru, Club Advisor"**  
 **"Iwaizumi Hajime, VB Coach"**  
They all say together, **"welcome to Kaisei Academy's Volleyball Club."**

 **"L/n y/n, I'm your new manager, Yoroshiku onegaishimasu"** They all smile at you. Despite you walking in on them, and them being sarcastic, they still welcomed you with open arms. **"Y/n-chan"** Oikawa's words snap you out of your thoughts, **"Here change into the jacket and pants. Tell me if I have to fix anything"** he pushes you into the small room.

While changing you hear Iwaizumi telling the boys, **"Since y/n is a girl and now our manager, she needs some privacy to change into the jersey so that room is hers and is off limits when she's inside. Am I clear?"** You couldn't see him but you knew he was probably glaring at the boys to make them comply, this made you smile a bit. You put on the jacket but the pants were a little too tight for you. You change back into your skirt and go out.

 **"Oikawa, the pants are a little tight, I'll need one size bigger please."** Oikawa nods and takes your pants. **"Ne…. Y/n… why do you have cuts on your leg?"** Noya asked while pointing to your legs. Your eyes widened in horror as you saw that the makeup had come off, probably while you were trying on the pants.

 **"Y/n? Are you okay? Did someone hurt you? Was it the Vice Principal? Or your step sister?"** Iwaizumi asked softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp- so I got screamed at by my friend for even suggesting a brother-sister relationship so yep it's gonna be a romantic one ahahahhaa.  
> Gotta keep my readers happy of course.


	6. * REQUESTS *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some questions for y'all!!!

Hey guys it's author-chan.  
So basically I wanted to say that I'll not be updating chapters for 3 weeks since I've got my exams. So until then I want to know your views and of you have any requests.

For eg : dates, pranks, arguments, or basically anything you want to see. Even though I've got some ideas in mind I'd like to know your thoughts.   
And I'll try my best to include them in the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all will reply..... UwU

**Author's Note:**

> Kaisei Academy is as actual school in Japan.... I haven't done much research so idk if it's a high school but since they're all 17 years old.... I'm gonna assume that it's a high school ahahahaha!


End file.
